George Gore
| romaji_name = Onizuka Gō | ja_trans_name = Go Onizuka | other_names = | age = 19 | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Duelist Bounty Hunter | anime_deck = Gouki Dinowrestler | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = | en_voice = Daniel J Edwards }} Gore, known as Go Onizuka ( , Onizuka Gō) in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a Charisma Duelist under the same name (this time written as ), in LINK VRAINS, and later in 2nd Season becomes a Bounty Hunter working for SOL Technologies. Gore also serves as a rival to Yusaku. Design Appearance Gore is a tan-skinned young man with a built and bulky body. He has two-toned hair, fashioned in a flattop/hi-top fade: brown from his forehead down, including a neatly trimmed brown chin beard, and blonde on top of his head, fashioned in the flattop style and featuring red-striped highlights. As a kid, Gore's two-toned hair had a small spiky crown on the blonde upper portion, sans the highlights, and the brown parts were that of a mullet. As a young adult, he wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. Gore is shirtless, with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen. he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves. Gore does not use an Avatar in LINK VRAINS so his outfit remains the same. Taking on the appearance of Dark Onizuka, Gore wears the same outfit, but with added black shoulder pads with yellow outline, purple spikes on his knees and a black and white wrestler's mask, a purple spike, small yellow details, a long teal hair, and his eyes become covered. Personality Gore is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Charisma Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was, unwittingly, stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft spot for children, as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he does not Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, Gore prioritizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels immediately. Etymology "Onizuka" (鬼塚) is written with the characters of "ogre" and "mound". "Go" (豪) can be translated as "strong" or "manly". His dub name, Gore, has the two first letters switched from "ogre". Abilities Gore can transform himself to look like other avatars in LINK VRAINS. Biography History When he was little, Gore was in an orphanage. He met Makoto Kimishima, another orphan, whom he protected from bullies. Gore wanted to convince him to stand up for himself, but Makoto refused, being too kind for that. Despite their differences, Gore and Makoto became good friends. Hanoi Gore appeared in LINK VRAINS when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked. He watched Playmaker's Duel against a Knight of Hanoi and was angered that Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He is then shown raging in his warehouse about Playmaker's rising popularity. As Akira Zaizen shows up, offering a D-Board for his help in defeating Playmaker, he rejected the offer, saying that he takes orders from nobody. When Gore visited his old orphanage, the children were engrossed in videos of Playmaker, paying no attention that Gore visited. Shocked by this, Gore accepted Akira's offer and drew Playmaker out with a Knight of Hanoi disguise. After revealing who he really was, Gore challenged Playmaker to a Duel, declaring that the true hero of LINK VRAINS would unmask Playmaker. When SOL Technologies used a program to trap them and prevent Playmaker from logging out, Gore then announced that Playmaker could only leave by defeating him. Upon being questioned of who hired him, Gore replied that he was not telling that to a hacker and said his purpose here is to show that he is the stronger Duelist. The two began their Duel, with Gore Normal Summoning "Gouki Suprex" and with its effect, Special Summon "Gouki Twistcobra", ending his turn. As Playmaker brought out two monsters of his own, Gore was amused and compared the current situation to a pro-wrestling tag match, declaring that he would win by the count of 3. He then lost half his LP by "Linkslayer", helped by "Cyberse Wizard's" effect, and was brought to his knees. Gore got up before the count of three, staying true to his charisma style of deliberately putting himself in danger to heighten his audience's emotions. He then adds "Gouki Riscorpio" with "Suprex's" effect. He then activated his Skill, "Fighting Spirit" to bring back "Suprex" and Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre". After increasing "Great Ogre's" ATK, Gore was confident it was enough to defeat Playmaker, declaring that it would be his finisher. As Gore moved in for the final blow, Playmaker activated a trap that left him with 100 life points. He then smiled when Playmaker stayed to finish the duel despite having an escape route available. When Playmaker Link Summoned Link Spider, Gore called it a weakling due to its low attack, however he became annoyed when he realized that Playmaker took his attacks deliberately to satisfy the condition for Playmaker's Skill, calling Playmaker a copycat of his charisma style. He was then shocked when Playmaker performed multiple Link Summons to bring out 3 Link Monsters. When Playmaker asked his Decode Talker to attack, Gore questioned the use of attacking with a monster with lower attack, but when both his Great Ogre and Decode Talker were tied in attack, he tried to save Great Ogre with its effect. However, by the third attack, Great Ogre ran out of linked monsters for its effect and is destroyed by Decode Talker, costing Gore the duel. As he got up, he laughed, having enjoyed the duel with Playmaker. When he logged out, he stumbled, feeling the fatigue from the duel. He was surprised and moved to see the children waiting and clapping for him despite his loss. He then held up his champion belt and roared, and had fun with the children, with a big grin on his face. Another After his defeat against Playmaker, Gore studied Playmaker's tactics. He realized his battling style was outdated, and had to change. Regardless, he swore he'd still fight for entertainment, while his manager thought his fans would accept if he changed his battling style. Gore saved Makoto, who was knocked unconscious and fell off a cliff in LINK VRAINS. Gore came out of the data sea and failed to wake him up, but was visited by the person that attacked Makoto. The person noted Gore was a Charisma Duelist, who wanted to know what was done to Makoto. The person explained they placed a virus into him, and if Gore wished to cure him, he'd have to join the Knights of Hanoi to hunt Playmaker down. Gore yelled out he would not be their lackey and was disgusted that the person would let Makoto stay infected. Instead, Dr. Genome ordered him to tell Playmaker that if the latter wished to stop people from being infected, Playmaker should simply surrender himself to Dr. Genome. Genome left the offer to join the Knights of Hanoi and teleported away, infuriating Gore. Later, Gore was at the hospital, waiting at the operating room. His manager came, and Gore informed him someone called the paramedics to pick Makoto up. Gore blamed himself for Makoto's condition, and his manager remembered Makoto became a Duelist, and even won certain tournaments, when Gore became famous in LINK VRAINS. At this point, it is revealed that Makoto and Gore were childhood friends during their orphanage days. The two met when Gore scared off bullies who were picking on Makoto, and Makoto convinced Gore to be more gentle with fragile things, like a butterfly he captured to show Makoto. Gore realized he should've stopped Makoto from his Duelist path, due to the danger it placed on him, but Gore's manager assured him Makoto would not give up, and it was not Gore's fault for this condition. The medics pushed Makoto's bed, and Gore was informed the doctors could not wake him up. Gore swore to save Makoto by defeating Dr. Genome. Yusaku, who overheard the conversation, left. Gore saw him and realized Yusaku was also concerned about Makoto, who attended the same school. Yusaku gave out his name to Go, and left. In LINK VRAINS, posing as Playmaker, Gore confronted the Knights of Hanoi, tossing them from their D-Boards and intercepting their programs. Dr. Genome arrived, and saw through Gore's disguise. Gore confirmed this, and removed his program. Dr. Genome was pleased, believing Gore would join their hunt after Playmaker. Gore denied this, replying he only came for Makoto, and knew Playmaker's identity. Dr. Genome doubted Gore knew Playmaker's identity, but agreed to Duel him, betting the virus-removal program for that identity. Before the Speed Duel began, Dr. Genome activated the Data Gale, conjuring black tornadoes that nearly threw Gore off his D-Board. Dr. Genome knew Gore Onizuka's tactic was to let the weak gain the upper hand, then make a counterattack, like an entertainment style. Gore confirmed this, surprising Genome for his answer. Gore rushed Genome, who summoned "Helixx Marmotroll", which would prevent Gore's strategy of boosting his monster's ATK. Gore was disappointed by Genome's turn, and summoned three of his "Gouki" monsters to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre". He used the monsters he used as Link Summon materials to search his Deck for more "Gouki" monsters. Genome anticipated this, seeing his observations were correct. Much to his fans' surprise, Gore equipped "Gouki Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask", and placed a mask on himself, declaring he'll fight as a heel, adding the "Dark" prefix to himself and his monster. In addition, using "Gouki Poison Mist", Dark Onizuka spit out a purple liquid on Genome's face, dealing 700 LP damage. In addition, Dark Onizuka summoned another "Gouki Riscorpio", which "Dark Thunder Ogre" threw on "Helixx Marmotroll". The attack destroyed Dark Onizuka's monster, inflicting 300 LP damage on Dark Onizuka, whose "Dark Thunder Ogre" dealt 500 LP damage on Genome. Genome wanted Dark Onizuka's DNA, and wished to combine it with Playmaker's DNA to create an even more powerful DNA. Dark Onizuka was grossed out by his weirdness, and used "Fighting Spirit" Skill to return "Gouki Riscorpio" on the field. Repeating his tactic, Dark Onizuka destroyed "Gouki Riscorpio", shaving his LP off by 300, to inflict 500 LP damage on Genome, and boosting "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 3000. "Dark Thunder Ogre" destroyed Genome's "Helixx Marmotroll", but the latter's effect protected Genome's LP. Dark Onizuka claimed he evolved, though Genome remembered his defeat against Playmaker. Thus, he changed his battling style, to a dark, heel one, that would do anything to win. Genome ignored this story, and still wished to find if Dark Onizuka had some DNA he could use, for that was something that cannot be changed, and preordained one's destiny. Resurrecting two of his "Helixx Mamortroll" with "Graveyard Incubation", Genome Link Summoned "Helixx Gothiclone", and had it attack "Dark Thunder Ogre". Both monsters could not be destroyed, and fell to the ground in a double knockout. Genome recalled this happened in the Duel against Playmaker, when "Decode Talker" and "Gouki The Great Ogre" clashed with each other. With that, Genome tributed "Helixx Dreadrat" to inflict 1200 LP damage to Dark Onizuka. Pointing out Genome's fact that DNA preordains one's destiny, Dark Onizuka swore to crush Genome for such limits. He brought out "Gouki Riscorpio" and "Gouki Twistcobra", and used the latter's effect to tribute the former and boost "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK to 5300, and played "Gouki Serpent Splash", to deal 3100 LP damage on Genome to end the Duel. Instead, Genome's "Regeneration Cure" prevented that damage, and summoned a "Helixx Token". Reviving "Helixx Dreadrat", Genome used it and "Helixx Token" to Link Summon "Helixx Necro Darwin". With "Gouki Twistcobra" destroyed, "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK was boosted and inflicted 500 LP damage on Genome. This time, Genome was protected by "Helixx Necro Darwin", and its ATK was doubled. "Hellix Gothiclone" clashed with "Dark Thunder Ogre", and the former's effect tributed "Helixx Necro Darwin" to inflict damage equal to its ATK. To save himself, Dark Onizuka discarded "Gouki Octostretch", halving down that damage, but fell on the ground, with 200 LP left. Dark Onizuka got back on his D-Board while Genome saw how tough his opponent was, and revived "Hellix Necro Darwin" to active his Preserve Species Skill, that cut Dark Onizuka's LP and "Dark Thunder Ogre's" ATK in half. Dark Onizuka crashed through a wall, having a hundred LP left, and barely able to stand on his D-Board. Genome forced Dark Onizuka's AI to remind about Genome's tactics, showing Dark Onizuka had no hope to win. Playmaker logged in to LINK VRAINS, and joined the two. Playmaker denied to have come to help Dark Onizuka, and swore if the latter lost, Playmaker would laugh at his defeat. Dark Onizuka listened to Playmaker, who believed Gore would actually evolve and defeat Dr. Genome. Dark Onizuka's mask dissolved, and Gore used "Gouki Face Turn" to destroy "Gouki Dark Mask" and revive his "Gouki Suprex". With his "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and "Gouki Suprex", Gore Link Summoned "Gouki The Master Ogre". Using "Gouki Re-Match", Gore Special Summoned "Gouki Twistcobra" and "Gouki Riscorpio", then returned them to his hand to negate Genome's "Hellix" monster's effects. "Gouki Master Ogre" attacked Genome's Hellix monsters, and made Gore win the Duel. Gore cheered for his victory, and a moment later, took the virus program from Genome. Genome was unamused by Gore evolving from a heel to a hero, but Gore stated this was only to amuse the crowd, being the number 1 entertainer. Genome swore Gore would regret defeating him and disappeared, while Gore was focused on curing Makoto. Gore also knew Playmaker wanted to encourage him to win, rather than mock him. Gore swore to defeat him one day, but seeing the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS, proposed an alliance. Playmaker joined in, and so did Blue Angel. Later, Gore fought a Knight of Hanoi, having his "Gouki The Master Ogre" destroy the Knight's "Jack Wyvern", finishing the Duel. Gore joined up with Playmaker, asking him about Blue Angel's whereabouts, but Playmaker did not know. Later, Go, at the orphanage, watched how Kitamura's army confronted the Knights of Hanoi. Go, disguised as a bear, went into an alley. A Knight of Hanoi pursued him, until Gore lifted his disguise off and declared a Speed Duel against the knight, having "Gouki The Great Ogre" attack him. Later, Gore watched the Duel between Blue Angel and Baira at the orphanage. He was pleased to see Blue Angel won against Baira. Gore watched as an ominous tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, and wondered what was going on. Seeing avatars being absorbed, Gore asked of the children at the orphanage to stop watching this disaster. He watched Spectre erased Kitamura, and the former threatened to do this to anyone that dared entering LINK VRAINS. Gore decided to leave the orphanage when the kids were asleep, but was confronted by his manager, who forbid Gore from entering LINK VRAINS. Gore refused to listen, and fired his manager. The manager asked for Gore to at least promise to return safely, who made that promise. Gore logged in LINK VRAINS. He quickly met up with Playmaker and Blue Angel, the latter stating she was fighting for everyone, as those people look up to her. Gore exclaimed the same, since he was the hero that needed to protect LINK VRAINS. Ai noted how full of energy Gore was. Gore noted that was the Ignis, who yelled out he had a name, Ai. Playmaker explained he came to stop the Tower of Hanoi, rescue Ghost Girl and confront the mastermind, Varis. Blue Angel was shocked to hear Ghost Girl vanished, too, at the hands of Varis. Gore asked about the data Ghost Girl gave to Playmaker, who reported Varis intended to destroy LINK VRAINS, using the tower. Blue Angel realized if the network would be destroyed, then all the people absorbed would be destroyed, too, hence why Playmaker exclaimed the importance of stopping the tower's completion, and Ai added it would prevent him from being erased. Gore asked how to stop the tower, and was told Varis had to be defeated. Ai warned the time limit was six hours before the tower was completed. Gore and Blue Angel promised to go there, but Playmaker replied it was better if they stayed home, in safety. This actually motivated Gore and Blue Angel to protect the children and the absorbed people, including Ghost Girl. Playmaker did not care, but asked of them to be careful. He reminded them one of them had to defeat Varis, who, according to Ghost Girl, wielded a powerful card. The trio promised to meet up against and went in different directions. Gore continued his way towards the Tower of Hanoi. Gore was near the Tower of Hanoi, and remembered his promise to his manager. In front of the tower, Gore was confronted by Varis, who came to stop him, and the two noted each other's names. Gore noted Varis would use the tower to destroy the data, and questioned his goals. Varis smiled, doubting Gore would understood the Knights of Hanoi's goals. Gore confirmed this, since he did not wish to listen gibberish from a "villain", and would never forgive Varis these actions. Varis wondered why Gore came, since Blue Angel has been absorbed already. Warning the same would happen to Go, Varis let him retreat. Gore was surprised to hear Blue Angel had been defeated, as Varis noted Spectre defeated her, but lost to Playmaker. Varis pointed out his enemy was Playmaker rather than Gore. Gore swore to stop Varis, just like Playmaker did to Spectre. Varis noted Gore did defeat one of his subordinates, and accepted the challenge. Gore remembered Playmaker's warning about Varis' powerful card, and hoped his refined Deck should suffice. Gore started the first round by Link Summoning "Gouki Thunder Ogre" and supplying his field with three "Gouki" monsters as backup. When Playmaker arrived, Gore claimed he would be the one to defeat Varis, who was unamused Gore was distracted by a bystander. Varis' swarming tactics let him Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" and draw two cards with the effect of "Arrow Charge". To belittle Go, Varis used Gore's "Gouki Thunder Ogre" for the additional Normal Summon of "Triggering Wurm", and use it to Link Summon "Topologic Bomber Dragon". "Triggering Wurm" was revived from the GY, and Varis used his dragon's effect to clear everyone's Main Monster Zones. To minimize the damage, Gore tributed "Gouki Twistcobra" to increase the ATK of "Gouki Thunder Ogre" to 4500, and its effect increased its own ATK by 400. Varis boosted his dragon with "Link Protection" and attacked "Gouki Thunder Ogre", which triggered his dragon's effect to destroy the ogre and inflict 2200 LP damage to Gore. Gore discarded "Gouki Octostretch" to halve the damage. Varis complimented Gore for this tactic, but wondered how long would that last. Thinking of the children, Gore swore to restore LINK VRAINS. Gore Link Summoned "Gouki Shadow Ogre" next to the link of "Topologic Bomber Dragon". The latter's effect was triggered, but Gore's ogre negated its effect and destroyed the dragon. Gore pointed out he also used Varis' monster to his advantage, which made Varis smirk. Varis banished "Link Protection" and "Topologic Bomber Dragon" to prevent Gore from attacking, unless he had four Link Monsters. Gore made progress by reviving "Gouki Jet Ogre" and bringing out "Gouki The Great Ogre". Gore swore to stop Varis, who admitted his admiration for Gore's passion. However, he reminded he was ruthless, and used a flashing "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Gore's monsters, thus intentionally cancelling his efforts. Gore realized that was the card Playmaker warned him about, making Varis laugh. Varis offered Gore to surrender. However, instead of his confidence crushed, Gore became more determined to win, to use everything he had to stop Varis. He played "Gouki Trainer" to resurrect his "Gouki The Great Ogre" that Varis had destroyed. Varis promised to "honor" his opponent by obliterating him. He played "Boot Sector Launch" to summon "Shelrokket Dragon" and "Metalrokket Dragon", using them to Link Summon "Booster Dragon". Varis targeted the effect of "Booster Dragon" to "Shellrokket Dragon", firing the missile to destroy Gore's "Gouki" monsters. With no monsters left, Gore took the attack of "Booster Dragon", lowering his LP to 1000. Gore had "Gouki Moonsault" return his "Gouki Jet Ogre" to his Extra Deck, only to Link Summon it later on. He destroyed it to force Varis' monsters in Attack Position, preparing them for battle. He revived "Gouki Jet Ogre" with "Gouki Grit", and used all of his monsters to Link Summon his new monster, "Gouki The Giant Ogre", which sparked Varis' interest. Gore's ogre, whose ATK became 5000, attacked "Booster Dragon", reduced Varis' LP by 3100 points, as a "payback" for Varis' actions. While Varis Special Summoned "Triple Burst Dragon" from his GY, Gore claimed he was always improving himself. Varis summoned a "Magnarokket Dragon", and targeted it with the effect of "Booster Dragon". Varis targeted "Gouki The Giant Ogre" as his target for destruction, who was unaffected by that effect, and the missile bounced off it. Varis became displeased his effort were in vain, claiming Gore was stubborn. Gore reminded he always Dueled in public, and many children were looking up to him. However, he noted currently there was no fan cheering on for him, and now was fighting only for himself. He wanted to prove his strength, and dared Varis to show his own, who creepily smiled. Varis proceeded by summoning "Borrelsword Dragon", surprised Gore actually forced him to summon this monster that would mark his enemy's end. Varis admitted he did not care for whom he fought, for he was just carrying on his goal. The dragon and the ogre clashed, with neither side being indestructible in battle. "Borrelsword Dragon" gained half the ATK that was cut off from "Gouki The Giant Ogre", increasing its ATK to 4500. Varis switched the position of "Metalrokket Dragon" to destroy "Gouki The Giant Ogre". The attempt failed, for the latter's ATK increased by 1000 when its ATK was reduced, thus becoming immune to "Metalrokket Dragon". This, however, allowed "Borrelsword Dragon" to attack once more, and slashed Gore's "Gouki The Giant Ogre" and defeating Gore himself. Gore started disappearing, and told Playmaker this was the best he could do. Playmaker was grateful he was able to learn about Varis' tactics, and Gore left him to face Varis before fading away. With Varis' defeat, Playmaker stopped the Tower of Hanoi, which emitted the data back. Thus, Gore woke up from his coma. Unnamed arc Akira was unwillingly forced to find bounty hunters to track Playmaker down. He took in his office three people, among which one of was Gore, in a new outfit. Gore didn't expect Akira to be his boss, and neither did the latter to think Gore would become a bounty hunter. Gore simply stated his reasons were his own, and did not want to explain himself. Instead, he noted there was another bounty hunter. Hayumi explained he was late, which upset Gore a bit. Akira assured him that dangerous, person was merciless, yet was professional in his activities. Gore was surprised to see the guy wrapped-up, as Blood Shepherd didn't want to show his face to those that did reveal in LINK VRAINS. Gore ignored that, claiming he would be the one to defeat Playmaker, since the latter was always one step ahead of him. Blood Shepherd ignored Gore, but reminded not to be ordered around, since he did his things at his own pace. Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Gore was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Eventually, Gore and his two allies went to pursue after Playmaker and Soulburner. Deck Charisma Duelist Deck ".]] Gore uses a "Gouki" Deck. According to his profile, his Deck Style is Beatdown. Similar to his attitude towards loyalty, his main tactic is about gathering his monsters together, both assembling them from his Deck and combining their respective might. His signature tactic in Duels is to start off passively, allowing his opponents to gain a huge lead before turning things around for a single powerful finish, all for the sake of amazing spectators. After losing his duel against Playmaker, feeling that his style was outdated, Gore's tactics became more offensive, utilizing Burn tactics along with relentless attacks. It became deemed a "Heel" tactic as he would recklessly sacrifice his monsters on the field to gain advantage. Regardless, his strategy essentially remained the same, building up the might of his monsters through constantly fortifying his hand and face his opponents direct combat. His Speed Duel Skill for this Deck is "Fighting Spirit". Bounty Hunter Deck During 2nd Season, Gore, now a Bounty Hunter, started using a "Dinowrestler" Deck. The Deck's strategy focuses on beatdown tactics and powering up a single monster with a combination of different card effects while also relying on the "World Dino Wrestling" Field Spell, that can be easily accessed via Gore's new skill, for protection by allowing only a single monster to attack per Battle Phase. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters